


15

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [16]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, bromance bordeline, slow burn maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: My beta is overloaded with work, so chapters might be uploaded in slower peace, but im still writing it and have written few chapters ahead





	15

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is overloaded with work, so chapters might be uploaded in slower peace, but im still writing it and have written few chapters ahead

When they reached their temporary home, Ankh jumped out of the car and said he will be busy, so no one should disturb him for the next couple of hours, after which he went to his room and locked himself in. There, he laid on his 'nest' for a moment. He somehow felt exhausted after the trip, perhaps it was because he spilled too many of his thoughts to that dumbass. It was so, because lately he felt more comfortable near him and Hina, and yet, something was not right with OOO, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Maybe, it was just due to Eiji still not having fully recovered and rested, especially mentally. And perhaps it will just fade away in time? Damn, why was he even worried about that idiot! He growled and got up. Right, he had other plans for now!  
He jumped on the floor and reached to the drawer in the old desk, that stood near one of the windows, then took three Clear Core Medals he got and put them on it. Now, how to make them his?   
Yes, he didn't lie to Eiji, saying he doesn't want to be old type Greeed, but he still was one and having more Medals was always interesting, especially since those could, or rather should develop differently than his original ones. How to do that though? Well, first ones needed blood, so maybe those do to. Ankh summoned his right Greeed State hand and with sharp claw like nail he cut the skin on his left forearm.   
When he was a pure Greeed, actions such as this would do next to nothing... maybe one Cell Medal would fall off. Now, however, was different. A reddish metallic fluid started to slowly leak from the small wound. For a moment he looked amused at the thin line of blood finding its way to his palm. It wasn't the time for this however. Ankh bent his hand, so the fluid would drop from his finger on the first medal. Then second. And finally the third. Moments later his wound disappeared, as he shifted the Cell Medals in his body with his will.  
At first, nothing happened. The blood drops behaved like liquid mercury, dancing on the flat surface. But suddenly, they flattened out on the surface as much as possible and permeated into trans-fluent part of the Cores. Firstly it made their surface deeply red. After a while some black shapes emerged, making bird symbols and then became still. Greeed waited for a few minutes and when nothing changed, he picked them up. New Medals were somewhat heavier and now he also felt, that they belonged to him. It wasn't like Ankh had to have them inside his own body to know they were a part of him. He shook his head. How long did he stare at them? But new Medals... mean new possibilities.  
For now he wanted to hide them, to keep as a additional option. Still they were so pleasant to watch. Also, what birds are those? He should know, and yet, he didn't… Why? Symbols were completely black with a deep red background and they shined wonderfully. Perhaps he should show them to that Taka boy? It could be interesting. Ankh looked up and spotted a perfect place to hide them - near the ceiling’s wooden cross bars. Now that these were safe, it was time to talk about the urgent case, about his thoughts regarding the new upgrade and about all its risks.  
*********************************  
\- What do you think Hina? - Eiji asked his friend.  
\- About Ankh’s development? Yes, I know there is some. Thinking way back, the potential was always there right? And now he has the possibility to use it.  
\- Yes, but why didn’t the other Greeeds have it? Was it because he was with Shingo?  
\- I'm not sure. It's same with people right? Some are good some worse. Or maybe it’s hidden in his past? How much do we know about it?  
They both sighed. Now wasn't the best time to ponder about this topic and yet it was brought up so naturally.  
During supper Eiji’s mind wandered from 'his' Greeed to the new one. He was relieved, that the few victims of plant Yummy that were spotted, remined alive and showed human signs. It was true, they could be revived, but it had to be done in 3 days from the transformation. Also due to the findings regarding Yummy’s parent, they knew it was mostly a defensive monster, so it shouldn’t cause many victims. His O Driver was almost up again, he literally felt it has been just a few hours since he used it. And when the time comes, he will use it again to the full power and...  
\- Oi Eiji! How’s the belt? - suddenly Ankh ran down the stairs.  
\- Huh? Well maybe 2 or 3 hours until it reboots? Then I can u...  
\- … don't even try to use it! - Greeed interrupted – We should wait till the last day.  
\- What? Why?! It's the best, to fight right away, what if she lied about the time those people have... besides, their families...  
\- They will wait! It's not reasonable to do it right away!  
\- Yes it is! - Eiji got up – Others shouldn't suffer because of this mess!  
\- They will suffer more, if we fail here! Something is not right Eiji! Think, just think! We are in this situation, we can’t fight back... And suddenly Yummy is backing out, minutes later we get information some addon for the O Driver is ready... We must be careful now. It is possible she still has some people loyal to her within the Foundation.  
Eiji was so mad at that moment, yet Ankh was right. Of course it was suspicious, but he didn't have much patience at the time. And maybe this Bird Greeed hadn't changed that much after all. He still doesn't care about other’s feelings, wellbeing or even life. It somehow frustrated Hino more than it should normally.  
\- Maybe you're right... - he said eventually, as he calmed down – Then again rushing in without knowing what to expect from the new transformation, is not wise either.  
\- It would be unexpected for the enemy too. Let’s bet on that.  
\- Fine. - said Eiji with a hint of anger. Then he got up – I need some air...  
Moments later they heard the doors slam.  
\- What’s with him? – Ankh asked confused. - We often had similar conversations before and he never stormed out in this fashion?  
\- If it was because of someone else, I would understand him, but Eiji knows you and your way of talk aggressively, so I wonder too...  
\- What’s that supposed to mean with that 'talk aggressively' shit? - Greeed hissed.  
\- Just like now – Hina pointed out – But it’s part of your way of communicating. Maybe he thought you changed more.  
\- So now what? I didn't meet his expectations?! Like I care about such trivial things! We’ll have important fight with unknown side effects because of 2 sets of Medals. Precise plan and backups are needed, not just rushing in at thing. He’s the one who didn't meet my expectations then, I know he’s a dumbass, but everything has its limits.  
\- You know what? For the first time I'm a bit more on your side. Eiji must think more about his own safety, even if only for the sake of saving people properly. - Hina pondered – maybe it’s just fatigue? Heh, I wish I could do more too. All this training and yet only OOO and Birth can fight. And you are the behind the scenes strategist like some kind of grey eminence. And I'm just a support with food and...  
\- He needs that too but... - Ankh took 2 popsicles form the fridge. He had a sudden wave of inspiration - … maybe you could do more. Come on I need to check something.  
Hina was so surprised and curious, that she just got up and followed the Bird Greeed.  
*******************************  
Eiji cooled down a bit while being outside and felt like the biggest fool ever. Why did he have this outburst just now? Was there a real reason or was it just his own weakness. Anyway, he should apologize and try to follow Ankh’s strategy. Greed was more indifferent than ever on this case and more cool headed than ever. He entered the mansion and slowly walked towards the kitchen.  
\- You think we could do that?  
\- In case of emergency. A backup plan yes... Oh he’s back. - Ankh glared at Eiji, but not angrier than usually.  
\- Yes, I want to apologize and..  
\- Whatever, like I care. Now listen, she – he pointed at Hina – will be the second Medal distributor, if I should be busy with other things.  
\- Huh?  
\- She can control her strength well enough, to throw them precisely into your hands.  
\- You do Hina?  
\- Of course I can – her voice sounded a little weird at that moment and Eiji remembered her telling him in the past, that she could kill with a hand shake. - And as Ankh said we need some backup plans now, that we still don't know what’s our enemy plotting.  
\- Right… so tell me more about all those backups – he sat heavily on the chair.  
******************************  
It was a cloudy day, when they met with Gotou and waited at the same place for the Yummy to appear. If this was a trap, they were as ready as they could possibly be.  
\- I'll try to support you as much as I can Hino, just don't get yourself killed with that new gizmo.  
\- I'll be fine, as always. - he looked behind to nod at Hina who held the new addon. He felt nervous because it was so quiet. No wind, no singing birds, just paper coloured sky and two of them in the front.  
Suddenly some sprouts stemmed from the ground, they rose extremely fast and seconds later the Plant Yummy was standing in front of them.  
\- So you’re here at last. You don't want to hide? Like the others? - she pointed at the woman bush which rustled silently.  
\- No we don't, we know your Parent is just a shy and tired person, and getting rid of you will also help her... - said Gotou and took Cell Medal into his left hand.  
Soon after he jumped in as Birth to attack the plant monster. Eiji stood there and glanced at Ankh. What was he waiting for?! Merely a second has passed and when the enemy turned her back on Hino, Medals were thrown at him.  
\- Ehh?! Tatoba? - he didn't understand at all, but also he accepted Bird Greed strategy. - I hope you know what you’re doing… - Eiji whispered under his breath and inserted the Medals.  
\- Henshin...!  
He felt the difference when scanning them. It was more... crude somehow, harder to do and also…  
HABICHT! TIGER! GRASHÜPFER!  
HaTiGa! HaTiGa! HaTiGa!  
His form looked the same, so trying not to think too much about it, OOO attacked. Attack power was decent, but it was expected of course, even a full set combo didn't work against the plant. However Eiji understood, why this weirdly called TaToBa was the best choice right now, he could feel what was unbalanced, what was different and could adjust quickly. Yummy didn't get any more defensive, so it was just a warmup.  
\- And now it’s time for the real deal – Ankh smirked and took out two red Medals.  
\- Oi Eiji! Catch!


End file.
